FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a traditional container body.
As shown in FIG. 1, generally, a container body structure of a vehicle, such as a van, a van trailer or a semi-trailer carriage in refrigerated, thermal or dry cargo type and a refrigerated or thermal freight container, may be divided into six parts, i.e. a roof sheet 1, a left side panel 2, a right side panel 3, a floor 4, a rear wall 5 and a front wall 6, according to six surfaces of a hexahedron.
At present, most of the container body structures are integrated structures primarily characterized in that each part of the container body is not separated, and thus the function and the structural characteristics of each part could be exhibited only after the six parts are assembled into a complete container body. Moreover, assembly of these parts needs many connections and involves complicated processes or techniques.
The deficiencies of the above-mentioned container body structures lie in that, since the roof sheet 1, the left side panel 2, the right side panel 3, the floor 4, the rear wall 5 and the front wall 6 are formed into an integrated structure after assembly, these parts of the above-mentioned container body structure can not be easily separated and/or disassembled, and a large number of connecting members would be involved. Accordingly, during the maintenance process of the container body, repair and replacement of one of component parts will more or less involve other members, so that the maintaining process becomes more complex.